


Bar Hopper

by enviropony



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviropony/pseuds/enviropony
Summary: Just a little drinking and PWP between two devious but lonely people. Post 3x18, pre 3x19.





	Bar Hopper

When Maze goes bar-hopping, she often goes for days, bouncing from Lux to every other club on Sunset Strip, on to the neighborhood bars in Hollywood, the upscale mess of Downtown, and then a nice sobering trip to Compton, where she starts all over again with a mix of chain bars and the slummiest sleaze joints she can find.

She’s barely made it into Hollywood tonight when she trips across Cain, tossing back gin and tonics like they’re going out of style. 

“What are you doing here, Mazikeen?” he asks, sounding more or less sober. She thinks his particular brand of immortality keeps him processing alcohol as fast as she and Lucifer do. She bets he wishes he were a cheap date.

“What’s it to you?” she asks, even as she sits at his table, needing the familiarity of somebody who knows, who _understands_. She wishes she wasn’t so weak, but fuck it. She’s done trying.

“Checking up on me for the boss? We’ve come to a new agreement, you know.”

Maze laughs. “Yeah, you fuck Chloe, and he mopes around Lux pretending he’s okay with that. I don’t care what you’re up to. I’m just here for a drink.”

Cain looks out at the half-empty bar pointedly. “Plenty of other tables to drink at.”

Maze just stares at him like he should know better, because he’s more than six thousand years old and she knows he’s not that dense. 

He sighs and tosses back another shot. “Fine, whatever. I’m not buying.”

When the pretty blonde waitress comes around, Maze orders two shots of cheap whiskey, two shots of good tequila, a shot of coffee liqueur, and a Sex on the Beach.

Cain doesn’t blink at the mishmash of drinks. He just chases her shot for shot with vodka, and downs the dregs of the cocktail when she pushes it away.

“Want to fuck?” Maze asks when she flips over the liqueur glass, because she needs to blow off steam with someone who can handle her, and Lucifer’s in no mood right now.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Cain growls, and throws a wad of cash on the table as he stands.

“I thought you weren’t buying?” Maze mocks, sliding by - very close - so he can watch her ass as she walks out the door.

Cain grunts in dismissal; she can feel his eyes on her as she heads for her bike.

“My place or yours?” she asks before she starts the engine.

“I thought you moved out of Decker’s?” Cain says, helmet in hand, mounting a monster of a Harley three bikes away. 

“Rhetorical question. I want to see your rock collection. Lead the way!”

Cain curses colorfully, jams the helmet on his head, and rolls his hog out of its parking space. Maze starts her Kawasaki and creeps up beside him as they wait for a space in traffic. She leans in and runs a booted foot up his calf. The black reflection of the helmet on Cain’s head does nothing to hide the sudden snap of intensity as he grabs her leg and squeezes hard. Maze hisses in approval, the road in front of them clears, and they roar away toward Hollywood Hills. 

\- - -

Lucifer wasn’t joking about the rocks. There’s almost nothing else on the shelves and tables in Cain’s house. Black rocks and white rocks, granite and slate, quartz and schist, crumbling pyrite and solid marble. There are fossilized shells in the living room, and large pieces of petrified wood in the bedroom. 

Cain doesn’t waste any time getting his shirt off. Maze mirrors him, tearing at the zipper of her vest, pulling her thin blouse over her head. They come together like they’re starved, a hungry, demanding kiss that doesn't quite break off as they try to wrestle each other out of their pants. The slide of Cain’s solid chest against her breasts has Maze groaning into his mouth. Cain growls in return, nails scraping Maze’s hips as he peels her leather pants off her ass and down her thighs. She’s got her fingers tangled in his button fly, ready to just rip the buttons off until he yanks her hands away and pushes her on down on the bed.

Laying on her back, belly up and vulnerable, Maze wants to hiss and strike, but Cain doesn’t give her time to do more than feel it, stripping his pants off efficiently, then crawling up the length of her body until he’s breathing the same air.

“I need a really hard fuck right now,” he murmurs, lips just grazing hers. “You up for that, little demon?”

Now it’s Maze’ turn to growl as she grabs Cain by the hair and rolls him off her with demon strength. If he thinks he has the upper hand here, he’s got another thing coming. When he’s on his back, she sits astride him and grinds her ass down against his straining cock. “Don’t forget who you’re dealing with, killer. You don’t know the first thing about pain.” Still grinding against him - now her pussy’s getting wet and tight with the friction - she leans down and bites at his shoulder. Cain bucks up against her, hissing, his arms coming up to grab at her ass. “Keep trying, little man, keep trying,” she whispers in his ear, and bites him again, the licks along the column of his neck.

Cain grunts, kneading her ass, or trying to get a good enough grip to get his cock into her, but Maze isn’t ready to give in that easily, oh no. Her pants are still wrapped around her calves, trapping her legs, and she kicks them off, writhing against Cain, giving him some solid bruises in the process. He’s got weight on her, but she keeps him pinned by the arms even as he lurches up and tries to flip them again.

Legs finally free, body gloriously naked, Maze slides up along Cain’s body, and thrusts herself down on his cock before he knows what’s happening. He cries out, all pleasure and surprise, and she lets him fuck into her a few times before she sits up and starts grinding down, a hard rhythm that he can’t quite match. The more he falters, the more frustrated she gets, gripping his hips, then kneading his pecs, pinching a nipple, anything to get him to pay some fucking attention to what he’s doing, but he’s too desperate to come, despite what he’d promised her. 

Getting angry, she slaps him in the face, and when he surges up with a snarl to grab her arms, finally lets him take control. When he flips them over, she goes with it, needing a hard, punishing rhythm more than she needs to be on top. He hovers over her, red-faced and wide-eyed, pins her arms above her head with one hand, hikes up one of her legs to his chest with the other, and _drives_ into her like he means to take her apart. His cock is thick inside of her, thicker than any man she’s taken in a while, and his sharp, short thrusts are bruising in their intensity. Maze lets her other leg splay wide, and just takes it, takes everything he’s got in him - all the anger and frustration and some wicked kind of joy, too. She lets him fuck her hard and fast like that until he comes, suddenly, with a rumbling groan and heavy gasps and that familiar warmth deep in her cunt. Then she pulls him down for a kiss and tongue-fucks his mouth until his cock hardens again. 

“You didn’t let me finish,” she growls when he pulls away for a breath. 

“We’ve got all night,” he murmurs with a little laugh, his intensity banked, eyes almost kind. 

“Yeah, you’re definitely going to make it up to me,” Maze says, and thrusts up against him. Cain closes his eyes and groans. “You’re going to make it up to me a _lot_.”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work. Shame on me. (So not ashamed).


End file.
